The shy little girl
by vivx-chan
Summary: This is my first fic, so bear with me! This is a short-story/one-shot about Edward and Bella's relationship. AU, all humans and mostly cannon couples!


**A.N.: This is my first fic, and I don't know if it's any good! I just felt like writing it! I guess this is what happens when you're in vacation and have nothing important to do! ;P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and you may like to know that English is not my primary language and this was not betad (is that a word? I don't think so, but bear with me XD) so sorry if there is any mistake.**

**The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, so they aren't mine.**

**Let's start this thing, them…**

**The shy little girl**

In a little town called Forks lived a shy little girl, named Bella Swan a petite girl with deep big brown eyes and mahogany colored hair, that had very few, but good friends. Luckily she wasn't bullied for her shyness, but was close to invisible for the other kids, a wallflower, is you must. But she was never alone. She was friends with Jacob Black since they were babies and together the befriend Angela Weber in kindergarten. Since then the three of them have been inseparable. Jacob Black is a Native American, descendent of the Quileute tribe, with dark russet skin, brown eyes and black hair whose father is best friend with Bella's. He always was friendly guy with a big smile on his face. Angela Weber is a tall girl, which like Bella is shy, quiet, and very kind girl with soft brown eyes and light brown hair. These two friends were always by her side, and the shy little girl and her friends loved each other's dearly.

Among the group that never noticed her, was a popular little boy by the name Edward Cullen that Bella had a crush on, and discreetly watch from afar. Edward is the youngest of the three kids of Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen. He is tall with emerald eyes and wild bronze like hair. But unknown to Bella, Edward watch her back. He loved her small smile that was on her face whenever she was reading a happy scene in a book, or was talking to her beloved friend, or the small but cute blush that appeared every time their eyes found each other, or whenever her friends teased her or she was asked to answer a question in class.

On their sophomore year (10th grade) they were in the same biology class, and for both their delight and a bit of embarrassment on Bella's part they were seated together and assigned to be lab partner whenever they had a lab work in class. Then and there was when Edward decided that he was finally going to talk to her and eventually ask her out.

On the first week of classes they only trade pleasantries on the class room before the lesson, but no more than that, since Edward didn't want her to be scared. On the second week Edward started to talk to her on the hallways, to her surprise and joy. And on the third week they were finally assigned a project due in a month and to Edward's bliss the project had to be done outside class hours.

In order to search for information they decided to go to the library after classes are over. In there they talked about the research and got to know each other's a little bit more. During that week Edward got to know Bella's favorites movies, songs, pastimes, color,… and her most prized books. In turn Bella got to know Edward's favorites sports, pastimes, movies, songs, etc.

The second week they moved their work place to the Cullen Manor, where Bella got to meet Edward's parents and siblings, his twin Alice and his older brother Emmet. His family was very welcoming towards Bella, trying to make her comfortable. During that week Edward also started to seat with Bella, Jacob and his girlfriend Vanessa, a petite brown eyed red haired girl, and Angela and her boyfriend Ben, slightly shorter then Angela he is a sweet boy with black hair and brown eyes with Asian ancestors, and by the end of the week Bella's small group of friends had grown! Instead of five people in her table, with Bella being a fifth wheel, now her table had ten people, with the new additions being Edward, her crush, his siblings and their other halves, the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale, all of them extremely friendly.

Even though Bella never liked attention on her, with her new friendship with the most popular school group she was starting to get noticed by everyone, especially guys to Edward's annoyance.

On the third week of the biology project they decided to continue their work in Bella's place, that way Edward got to know Bella's parents, Renée and the chief of police of Forks, Charles Swan. To their sadness, their work was almost done, and Bella feared that things you go back to the way they were before the assignment while Edward was working the courage to ask her out on a date. By the middle of the week they were able to finish the project and that night Edward finally asked Bella on a date. It was agreed to go out on the following Friday, and when the Big Day arrived, Vanessa, Angela, Alice and Rosalie helped Bella prepare for her date. Both Edward and Bella were a nervous wreck and Edward wanted to surprise Bella, so that being said, in the whole group of friends, Bella was the only one that didn't know anything about the date.

Once the clock reached the settled time, Edward was already waiting for his date, being intimidated by chief Swan himself. He was just promising to bring Bella home in one piece and within her curfew when she started to descend the staircase followed by her friends how were not so discreetly taking the new couple photos to send to their other halves, as promised.

The first date went extremely well, Edward took Bella to his meadow for a picnic, and since that day wasn't a cloud in the sky they were able to stargaze and to both their surprise they were able to see some fireflies take fly in what seem to try to join the stars in the sky.

Even thought it was just the first date and he was nervous Edward felt like it was the time to confess his feelings towards Bella, and so he did. Encouraged by Edward's declaration Bella said she felt the same. That day was also the day Edward asked Bella to be his girlfriend and the day they shared their first kiss.

After that blessed biology project, Edward and Bella have been inseparable, as well as the new group of friends. And every year after their first date they go to their meadow and that was the place that, in their last year of college, Edward proposed to Bella, but not the place that they chose to marry, because their meadow was sacred to both of them.

In the end all of them had a great life, filled with love and friendship for more than one generation.

**The end**

**You can be honest… It sucked didn't it? ;P**

**You are allowed to review if like, so be my guest. ^^**


End file.
